Because
by zoey-peace-love
Summary: Is he faking it? Or does he really care?


She walked to the center of the building, already upset because she knew she wouldn't see any familiar faces. She let out a sigh, and headed towards the lady at the front desk. The woman stopped typing an e-mail, and looked up at the girl. "Hi," the girl started. "Marley Rose?" she questioned, unsure of what else to say.

The woman smiled at her. "Oh yes! Hello Marley. You're in room 307. Here's your key."

Marley took the key in her hand, picked up her bags, and walked to the elevator. She pressed the up button over and over again until the doors opened. As she walked in, somebody rushed towards the doors. Realizing they wanted to go up also, Marley put her arm in front of the door to her right. The boy walked into the elevator, not even acknowledging that the brunette held the door open for him. As she leaned forward to press the number three, the boy cut her off. Although he pushed three also, she no longer wanted anything to do with the boy. "That was rude," she spoke up, immediately wishing she'd kept her thoughts to herself. But she went on anyway. "I held the door open for you and you didn't even say thank you, nor acknowledge my presence! I should have let it smash your fingers," she finished.

"Over not saying thank you? Jee, I bet I could guess why you're here."

"Well guess again," she replied as the doors open. She grabbed her bags and stepped out, this time cutting him off.

There she was! Room 307. She looked to her left, seeing that the boy was next door. "Great," she muttered while unlocking the door.

As she entered her room, she noticed a few things: shelves, a closet, two comfortable-looking beds, and someone else's stuff?

She looked around for the sight of someone else in the room. In that moment, someone walked out of the bathroom. "I'm Kitty. I didn't come here to make friends. Honestly, if I had the choice I wouldn't have been here at all. So stay out of my way, and you won't make any enemies," she finished with a small smile, then turned around and paid no more attention to Marley.

_I will not enjoy this for one moment. _She thought. But then again, what was there for her to enjoy? She hadn't even been here for two minutes before making an unpleasant encounter, and she had a bitchy roommate. Fun!

She took out her phone and called her best friend from back home. "Hey girl!" she heard from the other line.

"Hi Unique."

"Now, why do you sound upset?"

"Bad day. And I just got here! My neighbor and I almost hate each other, and," she looked around for any sight of Kitty. "my roommate is kind of a bitch."

"Aw baby I'm sorry. I'm gonna have to go. Love you!"

Marley laughed and hung up the phone. She looked at the time: 4:00 pm. She decided to go figure out where everything is.

She grabbed her key and her phone and left out the door. At the same time, she saw the boy from the elevator. "Oh, yay." She mumbled.

"You don't own the elevator, princess."

She rolled her eyes and they entered the elevator one at a time. They both looked straight ahead. When the door opened, she waited for him to walk out. "Wait," Marley spoke up.

The guy let out a sigh of irritation. "What do you want, princess?"

"I didn't come here to make enemies, nor friends. So can we let this go?"

"I didn't even want to be here in the first place. You definitely didn't lighten the mood."

She looked down at her feet with a frown on her face. He couldn't help but feel guilty. "But, I'm not the type of guy to hold a grudge."

She looked up from the ground and smiled. They both walked towards the lounge. Marley walked past the boy next to her and to small abandoned table in the back. She figured this place would be just like high school: She would have no friends and she'd stay out of everyone's way.

This is when the boy from the elevator turned around to see Marley sitting by herself. He sighed and shook his head disapprovingly. Without hesitating, he walked over to her. "You really want to look like a loser, don't you?" he said sarcastically.

Marley didn't respond. Instead, she looked down at her hands. He sighed again. "Just come sit with us."

"But I don't even know you," she looked up at him.

"I'm Ryder. Now you know me, okay?"

Marley got out of her seat without looking at Ryder. "Okay," she mumbled, and walked over to a table with a group of kids.

"Hey guys, this is Marley. Marley, this is Sam, Jake, Katie, and..."

"Kitty, I know," Marley cut him off. "Hi, everyone," she said with a small smile.

They all looked at her, but she was barely acknowledged. Marley frowned and thought of high school. _All because I'm not perfect._ Marley thought.

Time passed quickly, and before everyone knew it, it was time for dinner. They all headed towards the dining hall and picked up what they wanted for dinner. Marley figured grabbing two slices of pizza was what normal teenagers did.

She sat back down with the group from earlier and took two bites before Kitty spoke up. "Damn, fat ass."

The rest of the group laughed, but not Marley. Marley put down the pizza, picked up her tray, and threw it away. This went unnoticed to everyone but Ryder. After Marley threw her pizza away, she ran down a hall towards the bathroom.

Shortly after, Ryder followed her down. He was annoyed with Kitty and how she always had to make people feel insecure. As he got closer to the bathroom, he heard was sounded like someone gagging or being choked. "What the fuck?" he said aloud, before rushing into the bathroom.

He pushed open every door to every stall in the women's restroom until he found Marley leaning over one of the toilets with two fingers down her throat. "Marley, what are you doing?"

"You don't know me!" she yelled with tears streaming down her face. She did not dare to look up from the toilet bowl.

"Marley, stop!" he yelled back.

"I just don't know what the definition of perfect is anymore," she said in between sobs.

Ryder crouched down next to her. "This is what they do to you. They don't want you to feel good about themselves so they can!" she said, still crying.

Unsure of what to do, Ryder grabbed her and pulled her petite body into his chest. He just wanted to let her cry it out. So that was what he did, and they sat there, crouching in a bathroom stall. _That's why you're here, _he thought to himself.

"Dammit, Katherine!" he yelled, and slammed his fist onto the table.

She looked up from her conversation with Katie to Ryder, surprised at the fact that he called her by her first name. "Excuse me? What did I do?"

"You always have to hurt someone to feel good about yourself, don't you?"

"Sorry pretty boy, but it's what I do."

He let out a long breath. "This is the one girl I think you can really put over the edge. Besides, she's your roommate! Can you let it go for once? You didn't even get to know this one!"

"And why is it that you care so much?"

Ryder opened his mouth to respond, but wasn't sure what to say. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. _Why do I care so much?_ He thought. "She didn't react like most girls have. I found her leaning over a toilet with two fingers down her throat. She went on about high school and being judged and not being perfect like everyone wanted. Just please, don't put her over the edge."

"So Little Miss has bulimia?" she questioned.

"That's not the fucking point!" he sighed. "Don't mention it to her. I think this one can be broken."

"What do you mean by 'this one'?" A small voice questioned.

Ryder turned around. "And why did you tell people? I'm just going to become an experiment now!" her voice got a little louder. "Now people are going to see how far they can push me until I'm done!" she cried. Then, just like that, she ran back to her room.

"Dammit!" Ryder yelled to the ceiling.

Kitty clapped. "Good one, Lynn."

Hi everyone! I decided to start writing again. After reading some amazing FanFics, I got so many good ideas flowing, and had to write! I know I'm not the best writer, but if you like (or don't like) this story, please review! I need to know if I should continue it or not! If this story comes up as good, I'll try to update every weekend.

Give me your opinion, please!

Xoxo,

Zoey


End file.
